A promise
by Universe7Traveler
Summary: They were closer than any words. The only reason they were not in the same family was because their parents would not be able to handle them. In a twist, they were reborn into the Naruto world...but what hope did they have to live in a world where people kill every day without much thought? They did not even want to be ninjas. One-shot


**Warning: This is not sunshine and daffodils.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...and I kind of don't want to.**

 **Summery: They were closer than any words. The only reason they were not in the same family was because their parents would not be able to handle them. In a twist, they were reborn into the Naruto world...but can they live in a world where people kill every day when they themselves died at 19 in their own world? They did not even want to be ninjas.**

 **Notes: This is a short one-shot. I have no idea what my goal was, but read and review if you want. I could have made it more detailed and actually not lazy, but I feel lazy and am running on little sleep.**

* * *

Everyone wants to go into another world that they deem better than reality. Some are of their own creations, and others are the creations of another. Amrita loved her world, she just wanted certain things from other worlds to be true. She wanted to be a werewolf, but knew that it would not really happen. Nina was always in her head and thinking of new things that would not happen in her lifetime, but that would be amazing. She had wished to be a shapeshifter, to watch the cities rise and fall with time. They were souls that were so different, but at the same time they were so alike that it scared even them sometimes. They had always been the best of friends, there was not one time where they had not known the other. They would be Yin and Yang, except they were not opposites. They fought sometimes over interesting things, but never did they turn their backs on the other.

They made a promise to each other. A couple of promises and sealed the deal with a ring that went on their pinkies. Amrita would never let anyone come in between them. She would drag Nina to heaven when they died. Nina promised to never forget Amrita, and she would never turn her back on Amrita. They made a pinkie promise. They could not break it. They even refused to break it even on threat of going to hell. The ring was so simple, but meant so much more than the world. They would never separate, no lover would come between them.

The day after, they had died. Nothing amazing. No sob story, or more than usual. There was an earthquake, a major one. It had collapsed the building they were spending the night in. A ceiling had come down on them when they were sleeping, decapitating Amrita and crushing Nina's chest. There was no life changing moment, no car crash that was someone else's fault. There was no shooting or stupid stunt. They did not even know they had died until their spirits were not in their bodies.

The two had looked on at their bodies in a detached sort of way, not really understanding. Nina watched Amrita as she floated near her body, see-through to some degree. Amrita did the same with Nina. Now, since Amrita was religious, she was waiting to see the light. To go to heaven. She had wished that she had not died, was actually afraid of it, but now that it happened...it seemed like nothing to her. All she was waiting on was for an angel to take her and Nina to heaven. Nina was not so religious, so she was not really sure what to expect, but it was really odd to find them being pulled in a random direction.

They did not think much of it, only followed the pull. They went up..and out of the world. The next thing the both of them knew, was that they were cold, wet, crying, and hurting. It was not confusing, but it was. For some reason, it sat well with Nina and Amrita. The idea of being reborn was odd to think about, but something deep in them seemed to take it as natural. Now, they did not find out that they were reborn quickly. No, it took them a few months. It simply did not cross their minds. That was, until they heard their new last names.

Nina and Amrita were not their names anymore, and wasn't that weird to think about? Nina was now Ko Uzumaki. Amrita was Kame Uzumaki. It was not really hard to accept their new names, but the idea of something that was attached to their name was a bit hard. They had been born into the Naruto world. Nina, now Ko, had watched a bit of Naruto, and Amrita-Kame- had been an obsessive fan of Itachi, but neither were really immersed into the story. Ko hated half of the characters and plot. Kame was just not interested in most of it, only the Akatsuki and Bijuu. To find that they had the last name of one of the clans was certainly unbelievable at first, so they waited for more signs to prove it.

Those signs, were fast and undeniable to them when they came. They came to accept it, but it was not really as they had pictured it. Ko had read a few stories about people getting sucked into the Naruto world, but it was not really the same as actually being there. It was not exciting, it was not interesting or a challenge, and it was not in any major village. They were not even in a small village. No, Ko and Kame had been born in the mountains to a family that was small and that rarely went to any village. There were only seven people that they had seen total that lived within walking distance. It was nice, a change. It was peaceful, after they had been born and raised in a city in their last life. They still kept their promise. It just made it better that they were born identical twins in this world.

They had English to talk in when they did not want to be understood, and the language they were learning from their new parents to interact with the rest of the people. They had their fathers red hair and their mothers brown eyes. Nothing spectacular. Ko thought they were absolutely adorable when they had turned four, and Kame had to agree with her. They did not learn any Jutsu or sealing. They did not even learn about Chakra let alone spoke of it, and they were okay with that. Ko and Kame did not really know what to think of ninjas anyway. Ko would hate to kill and Kame would never do anything ninja did that she deemed immoral. They grew up civilians, born to an Uzumaki father and an orphan mother, born on December 25, and without any children that lived near them. They were not even taught much writing, just how to read. Even that was a miracle.

When they were both seven, they were taken by their parents to go to a small village for the first time. It had been a special day for them, and a fun one. They had played with other children and had gotten to act childish. They had done and learned things that were different from their first world, that they had been interested the entire time. They had soon after asked their new parents to take them to villages more often, begged them. That eventually lead to their weekly visits to a village from then on.

That was, until they were eight. After they had learned and accepted that they were in the Naruto world, they had forgotten about it. Pushed it off as unimportant as they did not really know what time they were in or if it would even affect them. They got their answers in the summer of their eighth year in the world. They had been visiting the small village for the weekly visit, when he came. Orochimaru. Weird how the first main person they meet was him, at least it was strange until they and a few other children were taken.

It was not a suprise that children were being taken by Orochimaru, but what was a suprise was the fact that Ko and Kame were taken as well. They had decided to leave the ninja world alone; for good reasons too. They would love to help bring peace, but not through killing or hurting others. It was not worth it, at least to them. They grew up only watching some of it, they had a right to their opinion. They would joke and speculate about it, about actually meeting the main cast and helping or interacting. That was it though, nothing more. To be taken by Orochimaru was something that was not wanted by either of them, let alone the other children that did not actually know him.

The first year was the hardest. Ko and Kame had actually grown attacked to their new parents, loved them even. It was hard to be ripped away like that, and on top of that were the experiments. They were lucky to live. Ko had known they were adorable and beautiful children, but not so much anymore. There were scars across her stomach and back as well as Kame's. The things that Orochimaru did were not to be done _ever_ on any and especially on children. It did not matter that Ko and Kame remembered their last life, they were still small children.

Their second year just grew worse. By this time, most of the others that were taken with them were dead. Ko suspected that she and Kame were only alive because of their Uzumaki side. She wished they were back home with their father and mother. Their small house deep in the mountains, and small amount of friends that turned into family. Kame had grown a habit to talk only in English and cry at most nights. Ko could not stop her, did not have to heart to. She followed the same pattern soon after. Their second year was when they started to get disfigured. Kame had grown scales from something that Orochimaru had done, and Ko had lost all of her right arm. They did not even see him that much. Kabuto was the main one to carry out their experiments when Orochimaru was busy. Kabuto always said that it was with someone that would be his new body when Ko had actually asked once. She never asked after that.

On their third year, Orochimaru had said that they were special because they had lasted so long. He had deemed them as his favorites of their batch. They were the only ones to survive. All of his other experiments at that facility were a lot older than them. The longer they stayed, the more they forgot the loving arms of their mother and father. They were caged into a small place and never interacted with anyone besides Orochimaru, Kabuto, and themselves. It was not good on their minds. Ko had lost her voice and tongue that year. Kame had lost more of her resemblance of humanity. She looked more like a monster. They held fast in their long made promise, the one that they needed in a time like this.

The fourth year was a year that they had started to grow use to all of it. To grow numb to everything but each other. Orochimaru was planning on putting some sort of seal on them. They were going to be with a hundred others to test it, but it would start in a month. They had never been a test for seals. Other things...yes, but not a seal. It made Ko and Kame nervous. They had stayed up for two nights worried right before the sealing. Ko and Kame had even stated their promises again, intertwining their pinkies once more and not disconnecting them for anything. They needed to stay strong and the only way to do that was to lean on each other.

The ones that got sealed along with them all died within the first day. Ko and Kame had not. Their pinkies had stayed intertwined, even through the pain and tears. They had lasted for two days before Orochimaru had thought that they would make it. He had said that they were his favorites again, making Ko and Kame want to kill him. They also wanted to hide away and never have to think of him again. Kame was the first to die, three days after the sealing. Ko was alone for a while, her pinkie still holding on desperately to Kame's. She had started at Kame as best as she could, through the pain and tears. They had only lasted until they were twelve in this world. Ko did not think, could not, as she stared into Kame's lifeless eyes.

Ko died an hour later. All that remained in that world of them, were their corpses with their pinkies intertwined. Their promise was still unbroken, they just had to go through a bit. Ko found Kame's ghost form, see-through like the day they first died. The only thing that changed was the body of a young adult friend to a pre-teen twin.


End file.
